disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Down to Earth
"Down to Earth" is a song sung, written, and produced by Peter Gabriel and featuring the Soweto Gospel Choir. The music was composed by Peter Gabriel and Thomas Newman. The song is featured in the end credits of the 2008 Disney/Pixar feature film, WALL-E. The song was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song at the 66th Golden Globe Awards and the Academy Award for Best Original Song at the 81st Academy Awards but lost to Bruce Springsteen's "The Wrestler" from The Wrestler and A. R. Rahman's "Jai Ho" from Slumdog Millionaire, respectively. However, "Down to Earth" won the Grammy Award for Best Song Written for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media in 2009. Lyrics Did you think that your feet had been bound By what gravity brings to the ground? Did you feel you were tricked By the future you picked? Well, come on down All those rules don't apply When you're high in the sky So, come on down Come on down We're comin' down to the ground There's no better place to go We got snow up on the mountains We got rivers down below We're comin' down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We'll send the seeds out in the breeze Did you think you'd escaped from routine By changing the script and the scene? Despite all you made of it You're always afraid Of the change You've got a lot on your chest Well, you can come as my guest So come on down Come on down We're comin' down to the ground There's no better place to go We got snow up on the mountains We got rivers down below We're comin' down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We'll send the seeds out in the breeze Like the fish in the ocean We felt at home in the sea We learned to live off the good land Learned to climb up a tree Then we got up on two legs But we wanted to fly When we messed up our homeland We set sail for the sky We're comin' down to the ground There's no better place to go We got snow up on the mountains We got rivers down below We're comin' down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We'll send the seeds out in the breeze We're comin' down Comin' down to Earth Like babies at birth Comin' down to Earth Redefine new priorities These are extraordinary qualities We're comin' down to the ground There's no better place to go We got snow up on the mountains We got rivers down below We're comin' down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We'll send the seeds out in the breeze We're comin' down to the ground There's no better place to go We got snow up on the mountains We got rivers down below We're comin' down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We'll send the seeds out in the breeze Redefine new priorities These are extraordinary qualities That you find on Earth (Coming down... Coming down...) (etc.) Trivia *An adult sea turtle resembling Crush can be seen as a mosaic during the line "All these rules don't apply when you're high in the sky, so come on down", along with a group of small sea turtles. Category:Songs Category:Closing songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Pixar songs Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Grammy Award winning songs Category:Grammy Award nominated songs Category:WALL-E songs